


Medusa's Harem

by Izissia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, F/F, Hypnotism, Mindbreak, Multi, Nurses, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Medusa is in the process of training Maka into being a loyal slut for her girlcock. After making sure Maka was fully in a horny trance from her pheromones, she opens her lab coat to reveal her nude body underneath, and Maka is quick to service Medusa in a hypnotic stupor. As she’s enthusiastically encouraging the small girl, Medusa thinks back to how she had already trained Liz and Patty. Patty having been a hyper energy buttslut from the get go requiring almost no encouragement, and Liz having been much more reluctant, needing to be teased and coaxed until she finally took Medusa's dick nice and slow.With Maka dripping and Medusa prepped, Medusa lifts the light girl up to fuck her standing, claiming her virginity one inch at a time as her super tight pussy continued to lubricate enough to slowly  ease in Medusa's too big for her dick. Finally she bottoms, Maka’s hands around her neck and legs splayed out, eyes rolling and mouth cooing before Medusa starts to bounce her roughly until Maka cums over and over. Finally Medusa fills her up, potent fun in Maka’s fertile cunt, before dropping the girl back on the doctor's table, ready to make her pull herself together and clean her off.Then they're interupted~





	Medusa's Harem

"Ahnn..." Maka held her tongue out, her features burning with a crimson blush. She'd started to feel funny in class, and so had been instructed to visit the school nurse, but now she was feeling flushed for a different reason!  
"Hrmm.. Yes, there's definitely something going on here." the school nurse just so happened to be none other than Medusa gorgon. She shone a flashlight down onto Maka's extended tongue, "We'll need to run further tests." the blonde stifled her sinister smirk, her ample hips swaying as Maka sat back on the patients bed. The air around Medusa's body was thick with a potent corruption, someone as magically keen as Maka could assuredly see the tiny slithers of jet black snakes wisping into the air and dissipating like a fine mist.  
Well, if she didn't have bigger concerns on her mind. Little did Maka know that every breath she took of the wicked nurse's heavenly body her fate grew closer and closer to being sealed. Medusa steps around the bed bound patient, and curls her fingers right into Maka's shoulders, "I need you to relax." the gentle voice of the blonde behind her sounded.. Downright motherly! As those fingers press and knead firmly into Maka's shoulderblades.  
The curtain was drawn, any would be onlookers could only see the silhouette of the studious Albarn, sat so sweetly. And the taller, older woman behind her. "Is this.. Helping?" Maka's nostrils wrinkled up slightly as she felt something.. Nice. "Your perfume's pretty nice." she let out a gentle laugh, before shaking her head. Wiping that ditzy smile that had crept onto her lips from Medusa's presence.  
"Of course it's helping, I believe your problem is brought on by too much pressure~" Medusa kept that sweet, motherly tone. It made Maka's insides writhe with a longing she didn't know she had. "And after all." the girls words felt so close to Maka's ear, she could practically feel the other's lips against them. "It feels nice, doesn't it?" Medusa's palms slipped forwards, dipping from Maka's shoulderblades up, and over~ Teasing down along her chest.  
"Yeah.. It feels good.." Maka found herself droning back in response. She blinked a good few times, "I mean.. If it helps with my headache." she writhed in her seat, didn't want to make this weird.  
"Precisely~" Medusa's fingers slithered down across the other's clavicle, and down. Towards her perky little chest. Medusa moved with such confidence, she knew the student wouldn't snap free from her spell. Sinking her fingers straight into Maka's chest.  
"Uhmmm..." The blonde gawps, leaning her head backwards. A confused look overcame her, before a lusty cloud crept into her eyes. "mhmm..." Maka's mumbling trailed off, and she melts her thighs apart instinctively. Those strong hands sink straight into her chest. Medusa's palms rolling, her wrists twisting. She tugs on those perky curves like she's milking Maka for all she was worth. Thumb and forefinger pinching together around the Albarn's leftmost nipple. It stiffens, and stands to attention immediately, Maka takes another drag of Medusa's 'perfume.' Her toes curl within their socks, she can't help but gulp.  
"There's no need to be shy~" Medusa's tongue hissed alongside Maka's ear, a wispy black snake slips from her maw, and squirms into the girl's orifice. Maka doesn't feel a thing, but a pink blush creeps onto her face as she nods her head. No need to be shy~ She ran the words over a hundred times in her head as her legs melt further apart. She was lucky she had the curtain for protection, or anyone else might see her faintly soaked panties beneath her skirt.

Medusa's expert touch never relented. Maka's nipples rock hard, peeking through her shirt. Medusa's fingers slip down, before scooping up two handfuls of the girl's modest bust. A gentle giggle filling the air, the Gorgon delighted in torturing and teasing the already hopeless girl beneath. "Now that the examination is complete." Medusa strides around the doctor's table. Slipping from behind Maka, and smiling down at the blushing, mewling girl from the front. "The treatment can begin."  
Her fingers curled into her labcoat, Maka watched, wide eyed and wordless. As Medusa slips her white coat undone, and reveals what she wore beneath.  
Nothing~ Medusa's womanly tits bound free as that labcoat was unbuttoned. Maka's heat grows all the more intense, all the more desperate. Staring at every second of the tantalizing reveal. Button after button tugged undone. Medusa's navel revealed, her smooth, pale flesh framed beautifully by the V shaped hole in her dress. Pop~ The final series of buttons were tugged undone with a swift pull, and that coat hangs freely behind Medusa.  
Maka gasps, hard~ Choking on a mouthful of spit and spluttering up a tiny ribbon of spittle as she was greeted by Medusa's massive python. Maka stares, face to face with that massive, twitching monster. Medusa's incredible girlcock flexing before her eyes. "Oh.. Wow..." Her eyes were glued to that impressive spire. Utterly entranced. The blonde girl places her palms on the table beneath her and starts to crawl, on her hands and knees to the other end of the bed, unable to pull her eyes away from that cock. She wouldn't dream of doing it anyway.  
Once her face was so close to that cock she could feel the radiant heat of that dick against her pale face, Medusa plants her palm firmly atop Maka's head. "You need it." Medusa sighed down at the girl, her words became the whole truth in Maka's mind.  
"I need it..." Her lips smack together, wriggling her tongue along her pliant pillows, desperate to get them nice and wet. She leans her face forwards, but Medusa held her away. The older woman giggling cruelly atop her, as Maka writhes and squirms. Starting to push her head towards that cock all the more desperately. The moment Medusa stopped teasing her hypnotized fuckdoll, Maka lurches forwards clumsily. Her face kissing against the Gorgon's godly cock. The hypnotized whore presses a sloppy wet kiss to the tip of that shaft, and begins to hungrily forcefeed herself down onto that dick.  
"You're almost as needy as Patty~." Medusa mocks, her hips pump forwards as their shadows cast on the veil around them. The sight was unmistakable. The smaller figure resting its palms onto its knees. As though kneeling at a shrine, leaning its face forwards onto that arm thick rod that came from the mid of the labcoat wearing shape. Shlrpppp~ As Maka received her first hit of sensational Gorgon pre, her panties twitch, and a little gush of wetness dribbles between her thighs. Squirting with enough force to escape her panties and sling across the desk below.  
The older woman's fingers idly curl into the bobbing, drooling girl's hairline. Her veined monster shuddering with delight. Her balls tense lazily~ Audibly churning with the desire to claim another bitch permanently as her own. "Come on now~" Medusa smiles, "Take it all, to the base. If you aren't tonguing my balls, you aren't truly servicing me." she pushes her hips forwards as she delightedly teases the other. Maka was more than eager to give in to Medusa's encouragement, pumping her face down all the more enthusiastically.  
"GHLUURP~" the thick mushroom tip of Medusa's python pressed against Maka's throatring. Her gullet clamps, and instinctively, the blonde gags. Spluttering up thick ripples of spittle from her lips, and slinging it along Medusa's dick~ Along her own chin. Nasty ropes of spit hang loosely from her features, Maka had gagged nice and hard. After all, she'd never taken a dick this size before.  
"Silly girl~" Medusa sighed, "Get your tits out as an apology, and take it slow. Your body needs to adjust to something so powerful~" she shot her lowly slave a toothy grin as Maka shakily unbuttons her blouse. Slipping her arms from it, discarding it onto the doctors table below. Her skirt and socks all she was left with. "Bra too~" the dominant woman scoffs. Maka slips her palms behind her, and pushes the straps of her bra inwards. The clips pop free, and her bare tits spill forwards, slightly~. "Much better." Medusa had to admit, watching the girl disrobe had turned her on.  
A fat gush of preslop shot straight into Maka's throathole, and she finds a bubble of pre bursting from her nostrils. Her moans of pleasure and affirmations muffled by the fat dick in her face. Maka lifts her palms forwards, and curls them straight into medusa's ass. Easing her face down firmly. That cockhead sliding deeper, and deeper into her face. That thick cock pinning her tongue down into her maw.  
Ghrble~. Maka's throat convulsed, it rumbled and twitched, desperate to reject the hypnotic dick that was sliding into it. Bu, at her mistress's command, she took it slow. Her throat bulging slightly with the outline of Medusa's cock, the duo moan in desire. "Too easy." Medusa leant back slightly, melting into the messy fellatio of the superstar student. Shlrp, shlrp~ Medusa watched those plump wet lips slide along her cock, her mind couldn't help but drift back to Patty's fat ass~ How that girl had all but begged her to creampie her ass from the moment they met.

Ghlp~ Ulp! Liz shook her head in disbelief as the wicked witch overwhelmed her sister, "W-What did you do to her?" they were sans their Meister, taken by surprise by a grinning snake woman. The black snake slithers down Patty's throat as she was made to swallow it all down. Medusa's fingers cupping at the base of Patty's chin.  
"Oh nothing bad, don't worry." the sly grin on Medusa's face grew wider as she smiled, "I just made it so she can't lie~." That wasn't entirely true. The altering spell Medusa had slid down Patty's throat made it so she was only capable of spilling her nastiest thoughts from her lips at any given second. "Isn't that right?" Medusa gave a little pat to Patty's cheek, nowhere near a slap.  
"I. I.." Patty glanced at her sister, "I need it in my ass bad!" she giggled wildly as her pudgy rear sways behind her, "You'll stick it in, right?" she was more than enthusiastic, she was deranged!  
"Patty! You don't mean that!" Liz let out a gentle cry as her sister bit at her lip and sways her ass eagerly. The overwhelming mage before her reaches down, taking two great big handfuls of Patty's sashaying ass.  
"Of course I mean it sis. I need it bad~" Patty didn't sound worried, not a hint of fear on her face as the witch they were fighting just moments before began to palm and squeeze at her ass, those fingers curling into her plush and pudgy rear, massaging her ass happily.  
"This is bad.. I'm gonna get Kid.." Liz glances towards the nearest escape routes as Medusa deftly slides Patty in place, spinning the girl to face her sister, and bending her over. Her pudgy ass spills from her shorts.  
"Disrobe~" Medusa grinned as Patty immediately curls her thumbs into the waistband of her ass hugging shorts, and starts to slide them down.  
"Patty.. Snap out of it.." Liz glowered at her sister as Medusa began to slide her outfit undone as well. THWAP~ That uncut pillar of immensely hung Witch-dick flops across Patty's fat ass. Her panty clad booty rolls back into that incredible length, her soft cotton undies wrapping around that shaft, indenting into her asscrack and leaving a shapely valley of assflesh.  
Patties hips bounce, dragging her dick along that rod and flossing the prick between her asscheeks, "It feels so good.. So big!" Patty squeals eagerly, "My asshole is twitching in anticipation!" she babbled like she was in a hentai, a combination of her own natural eagerness combined with the coaxing of Medusa's spell, forcing every nasty desire and thought she had to bubble to the surface of her mind, she couldn't stop herself from crying out in pleasure, giggling happily to herself.  
"Why don't you watch your sister offering her ass to me~" Medusa beckoned towards Liz, the sterner girl shook her head, refusing to even humor the sordid sights. She peeked, just a little, as she watched Patty sliiide her panties down as well, they joined her shorts againts her knees, wetness dripping from her hairless cunt and catching in the slung across net of fabric. Medusa hefts up her dick, and THWAPS it between Patties asscheeks. The underside of that uncut rod thwapping against Patties twitching donut asshole. "Soo big~" Patty laughs at Liz, the delirious moans make the taller twin blush, shaking her head harder, as if that was going to force these sights away.

Medusa thrusts forwards firmly, her precum leaking rod dragging between those asscheeks before pulling back and back, her drooling crown prods against Patties spongy asshole. Her tight pink hole had a more than noticeable shape to it, visible even through her panties. A sweet little puckered donut, wrapping around Medusa's cocktip in a sloppy little kiss. "No.. Don't.." Liz stared, stood besides her bent over sister as Patty let out a delighted whine.  
Shloooorp~ Inch after inch of that incredible, hung rod began to pump straight into Patties bent over ass. The enthusiastic buttslut mewling in desire, the cock filling her better, and warmer, than any toy she'd taken before. Her virgin tight rimhole stretched around that magically lubed cock. That tight, pink hole stretches around that far too fat cock. Medusa's heavenly length boring into Patties tight backdoor.  
"Patty.." The voyeur twin stared at that tight hole getting stretched apart. How Medusa's fingers curled into her twin's asscheeks and spread them apart, those plush cheeks looked positively irresistible as they were spread taut, and she could stare at that glistening wet asshole swallowing down that shaft.  
"Go on, get a closer look~ Patty, keep them spread for me." Medusa's fingers laced with Patties for a second, giving the girls digits a happy squeeze before she releases those spread apart asscheeks, and gives Liz's pert ass an eager squeeze.  
"P-Paws off!" Liz stammers, her sister moans with every deep thrust into her bowels. Patty thrusts her ass down enthusiastically! A dumb grin on her face as her tight hole smeared along that cock, as she lifts her hips upwards, rearing up to pound her ass back down onto that cock, that tight little hole stretches out softly along that cock, before she shoves her booty straight back down, her spread apart ass swallowing down that cock, deeper this time. She bucks and grinds her ass along that shaft as Medusa thrusts deep into her rear.  
"Liz! It feels so good! Try it!"  
"W-What! No way! She's the enemy!" Liz bites at her lower lip as Medusa's fingers trace along her cuntlips.  
"We don't have to fight~" Medusa hisses her tongue at the other as her fat cock pumps pre into the ass she was roughly pumping into. "Why don't you just enjoy it, like Patty~" her digits ran along Liz's concealed mons, her expert fingers trilling along her concealed cunt. She pushes down hard, Liz whimpers and shakes her head.  
"You're a witch.. You're bad news, that means we need to-"  
"OOOOOH~! Wooow~!" Patties squeals of desire silenced Liz, making the blushing Thompson gawp down at her bent over partner. Patty still had her hands on her ass, holding them apart, but Medusa was bucking harshly into her tight backdoor, making Patty thrust her ass right back down in unison. "I can't take anymore! I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." Her trembling body releases her asscheeks, her eyes cross as she tries to look Liz in the eyes. She stumbles forwards, only for Medusa to follow after her, slamming that rod deep into her backside.  
"Cum~" Medusa mocks as Patty drops her hands from her asscheeks, and grabs at her ankles instead. Bent over, presenting her trembling, heart shaped ass to the other. She had such a slutty pose, stooped forwards and trying to cling to reality as her mind was shattered! Her ass trembles and shakes, and she squirts her wetness with enough force to make Liz gasp! Her ass bounces, again and again, like she was twerking on the dick that stuffed out her ass. Pounding her wobbly asscheeks down onto Medusa's lap as she rides out her orggaasm.  
"Unf.. Hahnn.. Lizzzzz~" drool pours from Patties strained face as her tight backdoor squelches and squeezes around that trembling dick. The slippery sounds of that lubed up dick teasing her rear, constricting around that dick as Patties body writhes with orgasm. "Feels.. Shooo~ Ghoood!" Patty's worthless cries helped shoved Medusa over the edge, she slams her hips forwards and hilts herself into that ass, her trembling cock twitching and flexing between those tight asscheeks.  
"Don't you dare.." Liz begs as her hips gyrate into Medusa's fingers, she was being fingered though her outfit but still she acted tough.  
"Too late~" splrrrrrrrt. A thick streak of cum pours from that creampied asshole. Patties moans fill the air as her tight backdoor was pumped full of rope after rope of Medusa's fertile tar. The obscenely thick batter pumps deep into her bowels and fills her backdoor with an incredible warmth, and pleasure~.  
The bubbling load was already pouring out of Patties bent over ass. Thick streaks splurge around that pulsating dick and splatter along her asscheeks and thighs. Liz stares in dumbfound horror as Medusa's fingers slide beneath her jeans and tease along her pantyclad cunt instead. "There's so much.." Liz gulps.  
"There's SOO MUCH~!" Patty squeals in desire as she grew ever so slightly cumfat from the endless load dumped into her backoor, her chubby belly jiggling as her ass was filled. Medusa purred in delight as she unloaded her balls into that pussy, before she began to pull her hips back, slowly ,steadily, struggling to dislodge her ass from that cum-gushing rimhole.  
Schlooorp~ The ungodly hung length slips free from Patties twitching asshole. And twitching it was~ It convulsed and writhed around that invisible dick, thick bubbles of cum dribbling out of her gaped and ruined asshole. A perfect, puffy 'o' hole in her perfect, puffy donut ass. Thud~ She hits her knees, still gripping at her legs, her cheek pressed to the floor and her ass lifted, her backdoor was a fountain of Medusa's cum, Liz just gawps, and watches.

"Why not give your sister a kiss~?" Medusa's thumb swirls along Liz's clit, pressing two fingers into her mons through her diamond patterned panties. "To make her feel better.." Liz droned as she drops to her knees, Medusa follows her, unwilling to pull her fingers free from her snatch. Liz takes a deep breath, her palms come to rest on her sister's fat asscheeks. Liz's eyes clouding over with sin as she leans her face forwards and drags her tongue along that cumfilled asshole.  
Shlrrrrrrp~ She began to lap and lick, eagerly making out with that ass as she presses her face to her sister's jiggly asscheeks. Medusa grinds into her from behind, "I'll be gentle.." The Gorgon whispers into Liz's ear.  
"No.. I can't.. Shlrrrp.." Her tongue spirals along Patty's backdoor, lunging deep into her ass and scooping up all that endless cream. "You're a witch.." Liz's face was splattered with the cum Patties ruined backdoor gushed along it. Thick ropes of cum drip from her chin and lips, she doesn't make a move to wipe herself clean. It looks like she'd been facialed by a lesser Meister~.  
"Nhnn.. Maybe just.. A little.." Liz gulps weakly, returning to slobbering on Patties asscheeks. Her panties were grabbed, and wiggled down.  
blazblue susanooo's theme  
"Nice and slow~" Medusa's warm breath teases along her ear, tugging her jeans undone and slipping them down. Past her thighs, past her knees. She shuffles onto the ground, after all, she was on her knees. Letting her jeans get thudded down lower, before kicking them off. Now totally pantsless, with her face between her sister's asscheeks. She can't help but moan as that heated gorgon cock pumps between her thighs and grinds against her slit.  
Patty releases her legs as she collapses forwards completely. Face down, ass up, rolling her ruined asshole into her sisters tongue. Liz's panties were peeled down and her cunt was claimed. "N.. Not my ass?" the longer haired twin gulps back at Medusa.  
"I'm saving it~" the witch behind them laughs, giving a harsh pump of her hips to stretch out Liz's cunt, the girl lets out a hiss, a mixture of pleasure and pain, more pleasure surely. That fat cock was well lubed, still caked with the cum that gushed from Patty's ass. That very same ass Liz was lovingly making out with right this second.  
The threesome lasted for hours, Liz's asshole untouched for the entire thing. Prodded and teased, but never penetrated. Their positions change constantly, ever slutty sin Medusa could crave. She pumps her load deep into Liz's cunt, before pulling out of the ass naked Thompson, and slamming her still climaxing dick into Patty's cunt below. The naked twins lay together, licking cum off eachother's faces. Medusa fingers Liz's asshole as she seeds the both of them.

Medusa sighed, Maka was an obedient blowjob bitch. Awakening from her daydream to watch Maka's lips stretch along her cock. "You're ready~." The perfect Witch sighs in delight. Starting to slide her hips back and back, once more pulling her oversized schlong from an eager and wet hole. Medusa's cock slips free from that face, arcing across Maka's face with a wet SLAP~. She strokes the girls shoulders, lifting up happily. From her knees, onto her feet, and then higher still. She grips Maka by her waist and lifts the lighter girl towards her, "Oh, you're tight~." The school nurse grins as she lifts Maka's hips up, till she was on her tippy toes, and sets her pristine pink cunt down onto the tip of her length.  
That virgin tight cunt had never taken anything more than a few fingers. At least the Thompsons had dildos to satisfy them! Her uncut crown presses along Makas pussy as her lover loops her arms around her neck. "Unff.. Are you sure it's gonna fit?" she smears her tight mons along that massive Gorgon length.  
"Of course it will fit~." Maka was soaking wet, utterly in love with the woman before her, her pussy was drooling a steady stream of wetness along that spitslicked cock, lubricating it up further, better than her throat could. She grunts in pleasure, back arching and her lips letting out a breathless sigh as she felt the first inch of that length begin to sliiide into her pussy, slowly, steadily. She was tighter than the other two by half, Medusa pumps her hips upwards but it barely helps. She was forced to stretch Maka out at the Albarn's pace.  
Slowly, steadily, inch after inch. That fat dick defiles Maka's pussy at an utterly tortuous pace, Medusa's breathing as shallow as the girls as she slides her cunt down on that crown, and slides herself lower, and lower. Medusa's fingers curl into Maka's pert asscheeks, softly stroking them as she fucks her standing, easing that twitching cock into her tight, tight walls. Schlooorp~  
Inch after inch, it was agonizing, Medusa's toes curled and her skin crawled with need, but she finally, finally hilts within Maka's moaning, obedient folds. The tightness was unbearable, Medusa drooled like Patty when she got her ass fucked~. The normally restrained witch looking like it was her first time, if only for a second~. She soon took back control, yanking hard on the leash called dominance.  
Medusa pumps upwards, hard. Maka lets out a howl of desire, that dick was balls deep inside of her, making her ass bounce like she was riding it as she stood before the other, Medusa didn't relent, she pumps up again. The blonde girl speared on her length chokes in pleasure, her teeth gritted as her ass began to bounce.  
"T~o~o g~o~o~d~" Maka let out in strained gasps as her body was bounced furiously on Medusa's pounding thrusts! Her eyes rolled in their sockets as she melts in absolute pleasure! Her legs fall limp, like jello beneath her. She was just made to bounce, and bounce, and bounce! Her booty shakes like she was twerking on that cock, her pussy stretched and remodeled completely, nobody would believe she was a virgin just before this, because her cunt was made for Medusa's massive cock!  
Unf, unf, unf~ Maka's mind rolled as she let out grunt after grunt, the high pitched whines sounded downright pathetic as that dick didn't even manage to pull back, it just pumps deeper into her, making her ass bounce, her mind thud. Again and again, Medusa was relentless, she was losing herself to pleasure. A wide, dopey smile began to creep its way onto her face. She looked positively fucked stupid as she was bounced, and bounced, and BOUNCED~! Without warning, Maka seized up, her jelly legs spasming and her cuntlips convulsing. "Cumming cumming cumming~!" the studious bookworm howls as her glistening cuntlips squirt wetness wildly! She thrashes and shakes and makes such an incredible mess. Medusa's laughter can be heard echoing down the hallway outside of the infirmary.  
"My that was even better than I anticipated~" Medusa reaches down and grabs Maka's thighs, they had shook themselves wide, spread out beneath the girl, but she grips each thigh and wraps them around her waist. Maka at least continued to hold on to her neck as she was railed. Those spread apart legs wrap around Medusa's waist and are held there as she hilts into that climaxing pussy again and again!  
The school nurse utterly demolishes Maka's fertile little cunt, her bulbous crown mashing against the petite little thing's womb again and again. She hoists Maka even higher and bottoms into that twitchy pussy. "Not bad~" Medusa smirks as her own incredible orgasm rushes into Maka's eager, twitching body. Rope after rope pumps straight into her. Liz and Patty were already well and truly bred, and now their classmate joined them.

The potent, Medusa cream pumps deep into Maka's body, her trademark magic infused even her climax. Little black wisps of magic that looked like snakes slithered through the murky puddle of creamy white jizzm she dumped deep into Maka's body, sealing her fate and impregnating her with certainty. Maka held herself there, trembling, her arms loose, her fingers stroking along Medusa's neck and spine as that intoxicating creampie surged into her womb and flooded her ovaries.  
Ghlrp~ Shlrp. The sounds of Maka's greedy cunt guzzling down Medusa's endless load had the witch moaning in pleasure, she pushes Maka forwards, dropping her ass against the table she was 'examined' on earlier. Her hips sway from side to side as she dislodges her cock from that utterly fucked cunt, moaning in pleasure once again as her length spills free with a sordid schloorPWAP~! Her gushing pussy tried to reform back into its delicate shape~. But she was left stretched, a perfect fleshlight for Medusa's perfect dick. Maka stares at her spread apart thighs, giggling gently as a puddle of cream dribbles onto the bed beneath her, and seeps between her perky asscheeks.  
"Now then." Medus smiles, straightening up her back, "You're going to clean me up." she gives the base of her cock a firm squeeze, thick ropes of cum slinging from her oversized monster to Maka's utterly stuffed cunt.  
"Of course~" Maka smiles eagerly, beaming up at her mistress. She reaches her fingers down, softly pumping the base of that cock-

Crash~ The door to the room swings open, "Hey no fair!" Patty cries as she barges into the room, her sister besides her.  
"It's bad enough you fuck Patty instead of just me!" Liz whines, glaring over at Medusa.  
"Yeah, you can't fuck Maka as well mistress!" Patty stamps her foot onto the ground, the door swinging shut behind them.  
"We're your whores!"  
"Yeah! So I should be your bottom bitch!"  
"No.." Liz glowered at Patty, "I should be!"  
Maka gave a confused look at the intruders, Medusa's sly smirk wiped away with a very convincing facade of innocence. She held up her hands, "Now now girls, I had no idea you'd be so serious about this.."  
"It should be.. Me~" Maka lets out a breathless sigh, her voice weak, downright croaking. She was barely conscious after the savage facefuck and the even more relentless pounding.  
"M-Maka!" Patty stammered on her words as she gawps between Maka's naked thighs, the thick creampie that was oozing out of her pussy, "You're wasting Mistress's cum!" Patty huffs as she shoves herself forwards and positions herself between Maka's thighs.  
"W-Wait." Maka gulps, she'd never had a girl do this to her before. Shlrrrrrp~ Patties tongue extends from her lips and lifts along that creampied pussy. The overly sensitive slit had been fiercely churned up, t the point her once pale cuntlips were now stinging and pink. Maka's whole body shudders from the sensation of a warm, wet tongue dragging along her extra sensitive walls. Patties tongue scoops up all that delicious Gorgon spunk and she makes no show of swallowing it all down. Her palms plant onto Maka's thighs as she moans.  
"Shee~? I'm most deserving~." Patty crooned up at Medusa as the surrendering witch can't help but laugh. Maka's head thumps back against the bed, her hips buck upwards as she sees stars.  
"No.. I'll.. I'll prove it to you!" Liz strides towards Medusa, the sloppy sounds just grow louder and louder as Patty sucks on Maka's throbbing clitty. "I'll.. I'll..." Liz's thumbs curled into either end of her hips, scraping her nails along her waist accidentally as she spins in place and drops her jeans and panties, just enough to reveal her wobbly pale backside, her cunt still covered, only her untouched, virgin asshole swaying towards Medusa.  
"Take my anal cherry!" Liz begs, a needy look on her face as she glanced over her shoulder at her incredibly hung Goddess. "Please! Anything to be your bitch!"  
Medusa finding herself totally defeated by these girls had no choice but to surrender, she steps forwards a eager grin on her face, and THWAPS her massive pillar against Liz's waving ass. Prodding and probing against that bent over rear, Liz bites her trembling lip.

Medusa leans herself back triumphantly, Liz's ass gushing her cum around her dick as she went for her second ride on that bent over rear. The three blonde girls were her loyal servants. Patty tilts her head to the side, tugging her slick wet face from Maka's thighs to press a kiss to Medusa's cock as it plows deep into her sister's well bred ass. The sloppy sounds of the orgy beneath only add to Medusa's fantasies, her head tilting back some as she drifted off again~.  
"M-Medusa? What are you doing here?" another blonde girl gulps, an eyepatch covering part of her face, her long blonde locks tressle past her shoulders. Medusa coats Marie's face with another massive orgasm. In reality Liz's ass was gushing that seed as her mistress fantasized about adding another blonde to her harem~

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by KinkynoKyoukai, the summary is also by them~


End file.
